Precious Memories
by ASDFers
Summary: He sometimes forgot what his duty was. He sometimes remembered what he must do. But he looks forward to the future, cherishing the precious moments he holds dearly in his little heart.


Don't tell Shyion I did this. Or MizzE, either. Except if they already know.

I really should stop posting random stories. This one I made in a single whim.

But I just can't. Stop. Writing.

Anyways, enjoy the...story? Snippets? Whatever.

Disclaimer: Do I need one? I guess so. _-Man_ belongs to Hoshino Katsura.

* * *

**Precious Memories**

_**By Aleviene**_

**_No Beta. Because it's not worth enough to beta..._  
**

_**

* * *

**_

_Where am I?_

"Go away!"

_Why are you hurting me? Did I do something wrong? Did I break another plate? Did I eat too much? Where are my Papa and Mama?_

"That boy is a monster!"

_Please don't leave me alone._

_**When you are lost

* * *

**_

_It's too cold here…what am I doing here?_

"Useless!"

_Are those…men? Those people are scary…anyone, help me…please…_

"Damn kid…can't do anything right…"

_Is this blood? Why am I bleeding? I didn't do anything wrong…right? Please don't hurt me…please…_

"What a waste of time."

_I don't want to suffer anymore._

_**Don't cry just yet

* * *

**_

_Am I even crying? Am I going to die? Is this the end for me?_

"What are you doing there, boy?"

_…Papa? No…Papa's gone…Mama too…_

"Who in their right mind would do this to you!?"

_Warm hands…I've never had someone hugging me…_

"My name is Mana…Mana Walker."

_Ma…na…so nice and warm…a nice name…_

"What's your name?"

_Who am I? I don't know…_

"You can be my son from now on."

_Papa…_

"…Allen Walker…my precious son."

_Mana Walker…my father._

_**Someone's waiting for you

* * *

**_

_Where is my papa?_

"Oh, hello dear."

_Who is this fat man? Why is he calling me 'dear'?_

"Do you want your papa back?"

_Do I know- wait. Papa…does he know Papa?_

"I can bring him back, you see. It's very simple."

_Anything…as long as Mana is with me…_

"Just call his name. You can do that, right?"

_If I can see my Papa again…_

MANA!

_**When you fall down

* * *

**_

"Allen…"

_Papa…he's come back to me!_

"Why, Allen…"

_Papa… I love you so much…_

"WHY DID YOU TURN ME INTO AN AKUMA!?"

_Papa…why did you hurt me? Am I a bad boy? Did I do something wrong to make you angry?_

_Please don't hate me, Mana._

_**And you lost the one you love

* * *

**_

"Allen…my son…"

_No…please…don't kill Mana!_

"Please, kill me…"

_No, no, no, no, no! Please…don't hurt him! I beg you!_

"Do it, Allen…"

_I can't stop! Please, run, Mana! Before I-_

"Thank you, Allen…my son…"

_I…No…_

"I love you, Allen."

_No._

_**And you realize what you've done

* * *

**_

_I killed him…I killed Mana…my Papa…_

"Do you want to atone for your sins?"

_Who is that? What is he saying? Sins…_

"Then become an Apostle of God."

_If I could atone…_

_Then I will become an Exorcist._

_**Don't look back

* * *

**_

"Bring in the ladies!"

_What am I doing here again?_

"Hey, Idiot, go and buy me some more drinks."

_Oh, right. Obeying stupid Cross' every single whim. Now where's that poker table again?_

"Scram before I kick your sorry ass."

_Why did I agree to live with him in the first place?  
_

_Hell on Earth…_

_**Remember what you must do

* * *

**_

"Idiot Apprentice, I'm going to stay away from the Order for the time being."

_As if you haven't done that for the past…three, four, five years? I've only been around for a few years anyway._

"Tell the guys there that I won't be coming back."

_Some pointless last words. He's the king of demons…_

"A guy called Komui should get my message."

_Right, and what did he do?_

"I'll never go back to that goddamned place!"

_He hit me with a HAMMER. A metal HAMMER._

_And it still hurts like hell._

_**Look forward to the future**_

_**

* * *

**_

"I don't shake hands with cursed people."

_What the- he called me a 'cursed' person…technically I am one, that's right, but. What. The. Hell._

"I'm sure he didn't mean it!"

_I guess it's just his way of saying 'hello'?_

"That cursed guy is just a damn Moyashi."

_Moya- wait, BEAN SPROUT!? And I thought Japanese wasn't that important…_

_Wait, did he just call me a 'bean sprout'!?_

_**With your rivals  
**_

_**

* * *

**_

"Nice to meet you!"

_The girl from before…I think her name was Lenalee Lee?_

"Call me Lavi!"

_It's nice to have friends…I guess…_

"Welcome back, Allen."

_I'm home._

_**With your comrades**_

* * *

"Mana, can you see me?"

_I love Mana…I love the Akuma…and I love my friends._

_I want to protect them all. Even if it cost me my life._

"You said that, right?"

_Whatever happens…_

"I will keep moving forward."

_That's a promise._

_**Keep moving forward.**_

_**

* * *

**_How was it? Weird? Extremely annoying? Boring? Anyway. Hope you enjoyed it.

I'm baking chocolate chip cookies, so fires are accepted. Just don't use flame throwers, please.

28/2/09


End file.
